Distress and Comma
by makrofag
Summary: Wajahnya semakin cantik apalagi ketika kutemukan dia sedang sibuk—dengan dahi berkerut dan sedikit peluh membanjiri dahinya dan lehernya yang semakin menunjukkan pada semua orang jika ia sudah dewasa, matang dan menggiurkan./Semi-canon/Read&Review yaa..


**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishiomoto.**

**Rated: T++ (basanya rada nasty, nyuu~~)**

**.**

**Bahkan…**

**Jika besok kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi…**

**Maka besok aku akan tetap mencintaimu seperti hari ini**

**.**

**.**

**Distress and Coma**

**.**

**.**

Siang yang terik diakhir pertempuran, sinar matahari yang terlalu menyengat bahkan dapat membuat kulit sobek karena temperaturnya yang tinggi. Darah dan keringat bercucuran deras, katana bersimbah darah, seluruh bangunan nampak roboh menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil yang berserakan, debunya menghiasi siang berdarah ini hingga berkali-kali membuat jarak pandang terganggu seolah kini ditempat ini bagaikan padang pasir yang sedang berbadai. Dalam radius seratus meter didepanku aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi hanya samar-samar tanah yang nampak berlubang yang cukup besar dan dalam membentuk jurang yang tak berdasar.

Aku masih menggenggam erat-erat katana ditanganku, takut jika orang yang terkapar didepanku ini beringsut bangun dan menyerangku lagi. Nafasku memburu, mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya diantara gas-gas kotor yang bercampur debu yang sangat mengganggu pernafasan. Aku maju selangkah untuk memastikan keadaan orang didepanku yang—mungkin mati, mengenaskan. Lega akhirnya ketika kusadari ia sudah tak bernafas, dapat kurasakan detak jantungnya yang sudah tak berirama lagi bahkan membunyikan nada paling rendah pun tidak, kutatap sekali lagi orang dibawahku lagi, kondisinya masih tetap sama bersimbah darah dimana-mana, matanya melotot dan mengeluarkan banyak darah—padahal aku tak menyerang matanya, mulutnya yang menganga lebar seolah terkejut dan tepat didada sebelah kirinya sebuah pisau beracun yang berhasil kutancapkan beberapa detik yang lalu. Akhirnya, hanya aku sendiri yang tersisa, benar-benar hanya aku, didepanku kini sudah terpampang dengan jelas masa depan yang abstrak. Aku berhasil membunuhnya, ya aku berhasil.

"NARUTOOOOO!", kudengar teriakan nyaring dari arah belakang punggungku dan tanpa menoleh pun aku bisa tahu siapa pemiliknya walau ribuan hari sudah kulewati tanpanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", kudengar ia memekik, ah dia khawatir rupanya.

Dia berteriak lagi ketika—sepertinya mendengar jawaban yang membuat hatinya mencelos bersyukur. "Oh, syukurlah, terimakasih Kami-sama!", ujarnya lagi tapi kini tidak dengan suara nyaringnya tetapi dengan suara paraunya. Suara tangisannya, tapi tangisan yang berbeda. Tangisan rasa syukur, bukan tangisan kesedihan seperti yang sering kulakukan pada gadis itu.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan dua sosok yang saling berpelukan erat, sang gadis begitu bahagia dengan keadaan pemuda yang didekapnya itu, air bening membasahi pipinya yang bersemu merah karena tangisan. Gadis itu nampak begitu bahagia akan akhir semua ini, akhir yang indah baginya sepertinya, bukan tapi untuk mereka berdua—mereka yang kini saling menatap penuh kasih dan rasa tak ingin berpisah. Gadis manis itu mulai merapal sebuah cahaya hijau muda dan mengarahkannya ke bagian tubuh pemuda beruntung yang terluka, tak butuh waktu lama sampai luka si pemuda tertutup dengan rapi tak berbekas seperti tak pernah tergores apapun, bahkan benang pun tidak, yah kadang aku lupa betapa hebatnya bocah kyubi yang kini sudah tumbuh itu.

Mau tak mau aku mengumbar senyum tipis yang hanya dapat kurasa, senang rasanya melihat sahabatku—dulu, selamat dari peperangan ini. Aku pun memalingkan wajah dan bersiap melangkah sebelum suara nyaring gadis manis itu berteriak lagi, tetapi kini ia berteriak memanggil namaku dan betapa aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kegiranganku ketika kudengar ia memanggilku dengan sebutan –kun.

Aku masih berdiri terpaku tak menoleh melihat gadis itu, rupanya gengsiku masih sangat kuat untuk dikalahkan oleh cintaku untuk kunoichi itu. Kudengar derap langkah kaki yang semakin mengeras tanda ia semakin dekat hingga kini ia berdiri didepanku dengan tatapan berseri-seri dan sisa air mata yang belum kering.

"Sasuke-kun…", desahnya masih menatapku lekat-lekat. Ia masih menjelajahi tubuh setengah telanjangku dengan mata hijau mudanya sambil sesekali memekik ketika melihat luka yang mungkin parah baginya, hingga ia tak merapal cahaya hijau yang sempat kulihat tadi dan mengarahkannya ke tubuhku yang terluka. Seperti saat ini, ia menyembuhkan luka dibagian jantungku hingga dapat kurasakan dingin didaerah itu dan sakit yang kini sudah tak mendominasi lagi.

"Matamu berdarah…", bisiknya sambil menangis kini. Tentu saja aku menggunakan amaterasu yang akan berdampak seperti ini setelah memakainya.

Kurasakan tubuhku menghangat ketika gadis itu memelukku dengan erat, keringat, darah dan kepedihanku kini seolah terbagi dua menjadi setengah untuk kami masing-masing dan begitu terasa ringan. Aku baru sadar jika aku benar-benar sangat merindukan gadis ini.

"Sasuke-kun…", berkali-kali kudengar ia menyebut namaku dengan masih memelukku dengan erat. Tanganku terangkat ketika akan mengelus rambut sebahu miliknya namun terhenti ketika ia melepas pelukan hangat ini dan menatap wajahku lurus-lurus dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang ia sapukan dikedua pipiku.

"Sakura…", desahku memanggil nama yang berkeliling diotakku selama beberapa tahun ini semenjak aku memutuskan untuk melepasnya dan membiarkannya tumbuh kuat dan dewasa tanpaku.

"Ya?", tanyanya riang—oh aku suka nada ini. Lalu kurasakan pandanganku mulai samar. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku berkali-kali dan tetap saja pandangan samar yang kulihat. Kutatap Sakura didepanku yang kini wajahnya mengabur pula. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku mati…

"Sakura… aku…"

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke-kun?", kini nada bicaranya mulai khawatir dapat kuraskan itu.

Tatapanku semakin samar, yah waktuku tak lama. Ego Uchiha harus segera dihancurkan tak pantas diterapkan untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Aku harus mengatakannya sebelum terlambat sebelum semuanya berakhir dan aku gagal memaparkannya. "Sakura… aku… mencintaimu…", itulah kata terakhirku dan segalanya menjadi buram dan gelap. Tubuhku serasa ringan, dapat kurasakan hangatnya pelukannya. Mungkin aku mati didekapannya… Yah inilah hal yang terakhir kuinginkan setelah berhasil membunuh Madara Uchiha beberapa menit yang lalu, yaitu mati dalam dekapan gadis impianku, gadis yang kutitipi hatiku untuk dijaganya sampai aku memintanya kembali, Sakura Haruno.

….

Aku menatap sekeliling yang serasa gelap, berkali-kali kupejamkan mataku dan hanya hitam pekat yang kutatap. Mungkin ini neraka, batinku berulang kali. Yah, ini mungkin neraka yang diciptakan Kami-sama padaku, seorang pemuda yang dengan teganya membunuh kakak kandungnya sendiri—Itachi Uchiha dan pencetus marga Uchiha, yang tanpa adanya dia klan tersohor itu tak akan penah tercipta—Madara Uchiha.

Aku pantas mendapatkannya, yah aku pantas, batinku meyakinkan diri. Berusaha dengan segenap hati untuk menyabarkan diri dengan pemandangan neraka yang sangat gelap sekali ini. Tak apalah, aku pernah berkata jika setelah membunuh seseorang yang ingin kubunuh lalu mati itu tak apa-apa, bukan ? Yah walau aku tak bisa lagi melihat tou-san, kaa-san dan Saku—

"Ah, akhirnya kau bangun juga, oh terima kasih bayak, Kami-sama!", ujar seorang yang sepertinya kukenal—girang.

Tidak, tidak mungkin dia ada ditempat yang sama denganku kini. Ini bukan tempatnya, bukan, tempat untuknya nanti adalah surga yang indah bukan tempat yang—

"Kakak, cepat beritahu nona Tsunade jika Sasuke sudah sadar!", ia berteriak lagi dan itulah yang membuatku semakin tak percaya dengan pendengaranku.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, kau mendengarku? kau mendengarku?", tanyanya bersemangat.

"Sa… sakura?", aku terbata.

"Oh, Kami-sama…", kuraskan ia memelukku dengan erat. "Ya, ini aku Sasuke, Sakura. Akhirnya kau sadar setelah komamu yang lama."

Koma? Lama?

"Sakura sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?", tanyaku sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku mencari cahaya agar aku dapat menatap wajah yang ingin kulihat kini.

"Kau… koma selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, sekitar dua tahun setelah kau mengalahkan Madara Uchiha."

Dua tahun? Benarkah? Tapi... rasanya baru kemarin aku mengalahkan moyangku itu.

"Jadi… aku belum mati?"

"Belum, kau masih hidup Sasuke dan keadaanmu semakin sehat beberapa hari terakhir ini."

"Tapi… kenapa semuanya serasa gelap?", tanyaku frustasi. Tak ada jawaban, hanya hening yang tercipta, aku berpikir mungkin Sakura sudah tak ada disini jika saja aku tak mendengar isakan tertahan darinya.

"Kau menangis ?", tanyaku sinis.

"Aku… aku hanya…"

"Bisa kau jelaskan mengapa semuanya manjadi segelap ini ?", bentakku tak sabar, aku tak mampu mendengarnya terisak seperti ini, batinku teriris perih.

"..."

"Bicaralah!"

"..."

"Kau tuli? Katakan apa yang terjadi!", aku mulai geram

"..."

"Hei—"

"Kau… buta…", bisiknya sambil terisak dan kini tangisannya menggema mengonari ruangan ini.

Aku merasa terpukul mendengar penuturan ini. Ah, ya aku melupakan hal terpenting. Hal yang kudengar dari kakakku sebelum ia benar-benar mati ia mengatakan jika seorang Uchiha dapat buta jika ia terlalu sering menggunakan mengekyou atau amaterasu. Aku benar-benar lupa jika aku sering melakukan dua jurus beresiko itu, mulai dari melawan Danzou, Hachibi dan terakhir Madara Uchiha. Tapi ini lebih baik, lebih baik aku hanya bisa mendengar Sakura menangis daripada harus mendengar dan melihat ia menangis. Mendengarnya saja hatiku terasa tercabik, bagaimana jika mendengar dan melihatnya secara langsung?

…

Waktu pun terus berputar bahkan jika daya dalam jam telah habis, waktu pun akan tetap berjalan. Akan terus seperti itu karena waktu tak memiliki kuasa apapun untuk melawan hukum yang diterapkan oleh Kami-sama. Waktu akan selalu melakukan tugasnya, menghitung mundur tiap waktu yang tersisa hingga dengungan sangkakala terdengar, meski tiap jarum mendetikkan waktu yang sama sekali berbeda dengan jarum jam lainnya. Tapi pada intinya waktu akan terus berubah, namun tidak untukku.

Aku masih disini, menikmati kegelapan dalam dekapan kehangatan yang ditawarkan seorang gadis. Menikmati setiap uluran bantuannya untuk diriku, bahkan untuk hal yang mudah sekalipun—namun nyatanya tak mampu kulakukan. Seperti sekarang ini kurasakan pisau tajam yang menyayat-nyayat rambut halus didaguku, ya dia sedang melakukan tugas yang hampir terlalu sering ia lakukan padaku, mencukur. Dengan sabar ia merapikan tiap helaian rambutku walau kadang kurasakan sayatannya terlalu dalam dan sakit, berdarah maksudku. Tapi justru itulah yang kusukai, mendengar deruan khawatir dari bibirnya yang mengalun indah mengucapkan namaku dan maaf berkali-kali, lalu diakhiri dengan pertanyaan apakah aku benar-benar baik-baik saja. Sungguh ini hal yang paling membuatku girang, kedua setelah mendengar tawa renyahnya yang menggema diselaput gendang telingaku—bukan maksudku aku senang melihatnya sedih, namun titik terpentingnya adalah : ketika ia khawatir akan sesuatu buruk yang terjadi padaku, maka dari titik itulah aku tahu jika ia peduli padaku.

Tak hanya itu, ia juga dengan penuh kasihnya—kurasa, mengulurkan tangannya untuk melakukan hal lainnya seperti makan—ia menyuapiku, jalan-jalan—memapahku, menceritakan kisah romantis yang membosankan, bercerita tentang keadaan Konoha saat ini, memberiku lelucon aneh, membantuku memakai baju, memakaikan sepatuku, menyisir rambut, mengupaskan apel untukku, membeli kiloan tomat untuk dibuatkan juice atau sup dan banyak hal lain—tidak juga sih, mandi dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kegiatan dalam kamar mandi kulakukan sendiri, tentu dengan uluran tangannya untuk memapahku menemukan kamar mandi.

Intinya, ia selalu ada untukku, kapan pun, bahakan aku merasa tiap detik nafasku ia ada disisiku.

Waktu pun masih tetap berputar, konstan, tidak terlalu cepat atau pun terlalu lambat. Waktu masih berputar seperti dulu-dulu yang lalu, tak ada yang berubah dari sesuatu yang bernama waktu. Namun, dibalik ketenangan sang waktu yang berputar konstan ada suatu rahasia yang terpendam, sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan segera datang dibalik waktu yang semakin sedikit. Kematian. Tak ada yang tahu kapan jarum jam dalam diri manusia akan benar-benar berhenti, menghentikan semua aktivitas hidup. Namun hal itu tak membuatku sedikitpun takut akan sesuatu yang pasti dan nyata akan datang, kematian, bahkan waktu tak mampu menakutiku. Walau aku menyadari, jika aku sudah melewati empat musim dingin sekalipun tanpa melakukan apapun dan tanpa melihat apapun. Sama sekali tak membuatku berharap pada Kami-sama agar membekukan waktu agar aku dapat lebih lama menikmati hidup hingga aku dapat menatap hidup kembali.

Mengapa?

Karena jika waktu berhenti berputar, maka saat itu pulalah aku pun akan berhenti dari apa yang bernama hidup. Tanpa waktu yang berputar aku tak akan mengerti apa yang namanya penantian dan kesetiaan. Lewat sesuatu yang bernama waktu aku akan dapat mengukur tentang seseorang. Ya seseorang yang kurindukan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, seseorang yang mungkin kini sedang sibuk menghibur dan membujuk banyak orang yang kurang sehat untuk mau diperiksa olehnya. Dia seorang kunoichi, bukan, bukan kunoichi biasa melainkan pemimpin dari semua kunoichi yang ada di Konoha diusianya yang ke 24 tahun, muda bukan? Tapi menurutku tidak jika semua orang mengukur umurnya dari segi cinta. Kunoichi itu sudah terlalu tua diusianya yang masih saja menyendiri tanpa pendamping, jangankan pendamping, kekasih pun ia tak punya. Berbeda dengan gadis lain diusianya—sebentar gadis atau wanita? Semua temannya kini sudah memiliki belahan jiwa masing-masing—bahkan ada yang sudah memiliki imitasi mereka dalam bentuk kecil, kemana pun mereka pergi akan selalu ada seseorang yang menemani, gangguan sekecil apapun akan selalu ada yang melindungi. Mereka hidup dengan caranya sendiri, begitu kata kunoichi single itu jika ku tanya tentang pasangannya yang harusnya melakukan hal yang sama dengan para lelaki milik teman-temannya.

Kini aku berdiri melihatnya, pemimpin kunoichi itu sekarang sudah berbeda jauh dari beberapa tahun silam. Rambut pinknya yang dulu pendek sebahu kini tumbuh panjang nan tebal hampir mencapai pinggangnya, tubuhnya bertambah tinggi dan… sexy, dengan beberapa tonjolan yang merangsang tiap lelaki yang menatapnya, wajahnya semakin cantik apalagi ketika kutemukan dia sedang sibuk—dengan dahi berkerut dan sedikit peluh membanjiri dahinya dan lehernya yang semakin menunjukkan pada semua orang jika ia sudah dewasa, matang dan… menggiurkan.

"Sasuke-kun!", pekiknya dan sedetik kemudian ia berhambur memelukku dengan erat, aroma harum dan lembut kulitnya segera menyapaku.

"Kapan kau pulang dari misi? Kau baik-baik sa—oh tidak, ada apa dengan bahumu? Sini kuperiksa!", tandasnya sambil mulai membuka satu per satu kancing bajuku.

"Hentikan!", sergahku sambil menampik tangannya kasar. "Kau ingin membuka bajuku ditempat umum begini, eh?"

"Ah, ya kalau begitu kita masuk dibangsal biar—"

"Aku tak mau diperiksa didepan orang banyak, aku pulang saja!", potongku sambil berlalu pergi.

"Eh tunggu, baik-baiklah, kita masuk dalam ruanganku. Oke? Tapi aku menyelesaikan satu pasienku dulu ya."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun, hanya satu orang."

"Hn, satu."

"Terimakasih", ia melesat pergi dan segera melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi memeriksa seorang gadis kecil yang wajahnya pucat pasi. Sementara aku sedang sibuk mengawasinya dari jauh, ia terlihat lebih mempercepat pemeriksaannya namun aku yakin dengan pasti hal itu tak akan mengurangi keakuratan hasil pemeriksaannya. Ia tumbuh sebagai seseorang yang cerdas dan bertalenta dibidang pengobatan, tanya saja pada semua orang diseluruh desa tersembunyi didunia ini siapa yang tak tahu akan Sakura Haruno?

"Kak Shizune, tolong lanjutkan pemeriksaanku pada pasien lain yang mengantri, ya?", kudengar ia berceloteh lagi.

"Kenap—ah baiklah, selalu saja!", respon kunoichi lain berambut hitam pendek—Shizune pasrah setelah kulihat Sakura mengendikkan bahu menunjuk padaku sebelum Shizune akan menampik permintaannya. Shizune menatap berang terhadapku dan matanya berkilat yang kuterjemahkan 'kenapa setiap kau pulang dari misi Sakura tak menghiraukan hal lain selain dirimu, sih?' dan kujawab dengan memalingkan muka.

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun!", ia segera menarik tanganku melesat menuju ruang pribadinya.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu saja terluka setiap kali pulang dari misi? Padahal kau kan orang kedua terkuat setelah Naru—", kata Sakura sambil membuka bajuku namun segera ia ralat perkataannya setelah melihat ekspresiku seolah tak terima jika dikatakan sebagai orang nomor dua. "Ya kau sama kuatnya sih dari dia hanya saja Naruto hokage dan kau pemimpin anbu berbeda pangkatnya saja. Hahahaha…", kini mulai membersihkan lukaku dan memperbannya.

"Sekarang jelaskan kau terluka karena siapa, Sasuke-kun!", tuntutnya setelah membantuku memakai baju dan hanya kujawab dengan mengangkat bahu lalu menatap keluar jendela.

"Arrrghhh, Sasuke-kun! Bisakah kau berhenti membuatku khawatir akan lukamu itu !", ahh kau baru saja mengucapkan jawaban dari otakku Sakura—jawaban akan siapa pembuat luka dibahuku, akulah orangnya. Aneh bukan? Itu sengaja kulakukan. Mangapa? Karena ada sensasi tersendiri mendengarmu menderu khawatir akan diriku—ya sudah kujelaskan berkali-kali tadi.

"Aku mau pulang!", potongku angkuh setelah cukup mendengar ocehan Sakura, memang aku masih begitu merindukannya jadi aku ingin 'disambut' sebagaimana orang yang sedang rindu—bukan mendapat omelannya tentang lukaku yang dalam, bajuku yang kotor dan sobek disana-sini dan hal sepele lainnya.

"Kau sudah makan siang ?", Sakura menghentikan langkahku lagi kali ini.

"Kemarin malam aku sudah memakan ikan bakar di hutan!", jawabku datar mengharap sesuatu.

"Itu namanya belum makan siang! Astaga, sarapan saja kau belum ! Siang ini aku akan memasak dirumahmu setelah aku belanja.", Bingo! Itu yang kutunggu.

"Hn.", jawabku cuek dan berlalu pergi.

...

Sup tomat dingin dimusim panas dengan suhu tiga puluh tujuh derajat celcius serasa mengering tiap kali bertengger dikerongkonganku, entah mengapa tiap kali aku meneguknya hasrat untuk meneguknya lagi datang hingga sepanci sup itu kandas tak bersisa. Dia masih melihatku dengan sudut bibirnya yang berkedut menahan senyum. Oh ayolah tersenyumlah aku ingin melihat senyummu, aku rindu itu bodoh. Dan detik selanjutnya ia trsenyum manis, manis sekali, seolah tahu keinginanku.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum?", kritikku. Ah, aku si pembohong klan Uchiha.

Menit-menit selanjutnya hanya semilir angin yang terdengar menggetarkan pintu kertas rumahku hingga sebuah cerita tiga bulan selama aku tak disini terdengar membombardir gedang telingaku, bahwa Sakura dilamar oleh empat orang berturut-turut. Shikamaru, Sai, Neji dan Kakashi. Nama terakhir yang tak dapat kupercaya.

Sakura bercerita jika ia sudah menolak ketiga pendaftar pertama baginya, namun tidak untuk yang terakhir. Jantungku serasa tertancap kunai beracun ketika ia mengatkan ia akan menerimanya karena beberapa alasan. "Ne Sasuke, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Hn", jawaban klasik ala Uchiha.

Hembusan nafasnya yang tak beraturan terdengar ketika ia dengan sarkasnya melumat bibirku, menjelajahi tiap inci bagian luar maupun dalam bibirku. Sementara aku hanya diam dan menopan pinggangnya yang begitu menggoda untuk dicicipi. Terlintas dibenakku tentang memori ketika kami berdua berciuman dan sedikit lagi melakukan hubungan intim namun gagal gara-gara seorang yang kubenci—ku sayang juga—mengganggu kami—ya si baka dobe kuso Naruto!

Tak terasa tanganku meremas pingganya untuk semakin mendekat padaku hingga kuraskan air hangat menetes pada wajahku dan waktu berikutnya kusadari jika ia menangis. Tapi kenapa?

"Kau bukan sahabat yang baik!", isaknya.

"Terima saja", jawabku setengah hati.

Nampaknya jawabanku tak memuaskannya, ia makin terisak sejadi-jadinya. Arrgghhh, aku bingung dengan wanita apalagi dengan wanita dewasa. Sulit sekali dibujuknya.

"Kakashi tampan, baik, perhatian, protektif, kuat dan... keren. Seperti yang kau katakan tadi, jadi kurang apa lagi? Tak ada alasan untuk menolaknya."

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya terlihat ia begitu berusaha melakukannya. "Kau tahu, dulu aku menunggu seseorang akan melamarku hingga sedetik yang lalu. Aku terus menunggunya walaupun aku tak tahu ia dimana dan sedang apa, bahkan ia hidup atau tidak aku tak tahu. Tapi tiap malam aku selalu berdoa agar ia kembali bahkan jika nanti pada akhirnya ia menampik penantianku untuk cintanya demi orang lain."

"Sasuke, terima kasih. Kau memang... sahabat terbaikku."

"Hn, sahabat", aku menancapkan kedua kata itu pada hatiku dalam-dalam. Sedetik yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk berhenti berharap, apakah lelaki yang ia ceritakan tadi aku?

Sakura berdiri sambil mengusap bekas air matanya. "Aku pergi dulu." Tidak! Jangan! Aku tahu ketika kau melangkahkan kakimu keluar dari rumahku kau taka akan kembali lagi kemari, aku tak akan pernah merasakan peluk dan ciummu lagi, kumohon tetaplah tinggal.

"Hn, hati-hati", bukan, bukan itu yang ingin kuucapkan!

Ia melangkah, aku menatapnya, mungkinkah jika kunyatakan ia akan...

"Sakura!", ia menoleh matanya berbinar—mengharapkan sesuatu? Itu yang kutangkap.

"Ya?", pertanyaannya mengaburkan semua kalimat dalam otakku. Oh ayolah kemankah perginya otak jeniusmu, Sasuke? Kumohon jika aku punya satu permintaan aku ingin detik ini juga aku menjadi seolah yang romantis, tapi tidak untuk satu menit setidaknya lima menit aku butuhkan.

"Kau mau bilang apa, Sasuke?"

"Emm... ma... semoga kau bahagia dengannya."

Sakura memalingkan wajah dan membuka pintu. Selangkah lagi ia akan benar-benar pergi.

"Sakura!"

"Apa?", ia menatapku masih—mungkin—berharap.

"Tolong tutup pagarnya", ah Tuhan sebegitukahnya kau membenciku hingga menyatakan perasaanku saja sulit. "Ya", jawabnya dan kini satu kakinya sudah ada diluar rumahku.

"Sakura!"

"Tch, apa lagi?" ia menatapku frustasi, ah tak ada harapan. Cintaku pergi, sudah pergi. Kandas sudah.

"Kapan kau libur?"

"Rumah sakit memang sepi, tapi aku mau berjaga disana daripada sendiri dirumah."

"Bisakah kau membantuku menyiapkan sesuatu? Liburlah untuk sementara waktu."

"Tentu saja bisa. Berapa lama aku harus membantumu."

"Cukup lama karena acara ini spesial."

"Memang ada acara apa?" kini ia memasukkan kakinya yang sempat diluar rumah ini tadi masuk kembali ke rumah, apakah ini harapan? "Seingatku kau sudah merayakan kenaikan pangkatmu, kalau kau naik lagi harusnya kau jadi hokage bukan?"

"Acara ini benar-benar spesial bagi hidupku. Aku mau acara ini benar-benar sempurna."

"Jadi berapa lama aku harus cuti?"

"Satu bulan."

"Kau bercanda? Tidak?"

"Kau harus mau. Bukannya tadi kau bilang mau membantuku?"

"Iya, tapi tidak begini juga. Yang benar saja. Memangnya kau mau megadakan acara apa sih?"

"Pesta pernikahan kita!"

Tuhan, ini bisa disebut lamarankah?

**~OWARI~**

**Nah lo, pernah baca fict kayak gini?**

**Ahahahaha, iya, fict ini saya copy paste dari kembaran saya hime-jigoku *dipotong kecil2* [itu kamu sendiri, Kuso!]**

**Maaf ya, ga ada cerita baru yang ada hanya cerita usang berdebu tak terawat nan basi (habis miris liat profil ga ada cerita baru) *pundung***

**Anyway, review masih bole kok ^^.**

**Review yaa. X))**


End file.
